


Scarlet Pimpernel Drabbles

by Katarina



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted unconnected drabbles about the Scarlet Pimpernel, as well as his wife, his archenemy, and his friends.</p><p>Drabbles include: Chauvelin loses more than just his horse; Percy catches his men in a prank; and Marguerite and Suzanne try to eat a coconut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chauvelin's Accidental Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did those fine holsters on Percy's saddle come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Chauvelin, holster."

“Percy, where did you get those fine holsters?” Tony asked Percy one rainy day, when Percy was cleaning his pistols.

“Oh, them. Courtesy of our good friend M’sue Chambertin. Remember that last wild goose chase I led him on into the French countryside? He was kind enough to leave the holsters on the saddle when I commandeered his horse. The poor fellow had to walk nearly three miles to the closest farmhouse. I doubt he’ll ever forgive me. But they are fine holsters, that were worthy of a better owner. I have no doubt they have found that with me.”


	2. Bibi's Cravat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chauvelin's cravat-wearing skills are improving. Spoilers for _Sir Percy Hits Back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Chauvelin, cravat."

“Happy birthday, Bibi,” Fleurette said as soon as her father walked through the door. “I do wish you hadn’t had to work today, but I got something to make up for it. It’s a cravat!”

“Thank you very much, Fleur!”

*****

Later, Chauvelin talking to himself: _How nice, now when I meet the Scarlet Pimpernel again, I can show him that I do have the ability to tie a good cravat!_

*****

Even later, Chauvelin and Sir Percy: “Well, my dear M’sue Chambertin! I see you learned to tie a cravat correctly. Fleurette couldn’t stand a slovenly dressed Bibi any more, eh?”


	3. Armand "Chauvelin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's men capture Chauvelin...or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Chauvelin, fake."

Ffoulkes came running into Percy’s hideout. “Percy, Percy, come see who we caught! Chauvelin walked right up to us. Didn’t try to run at all.”

“Chauvelin?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that is a catch. We must take a look at him.”

The two walked outside, but as soon as Percy caught sight of the man with the tricolor scarf, he broke down laughing. “Armand, next time you try to pose as my good friend M’sue Chambertin, do remember that the original is quite incapable of tying a decent cravat!”

“Percy, if you only knew how hard Ffoulkes and I worked on this!”


	4. Suzanne's Coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever wonder what Marguerite and Suzanne do when they're at home all by themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Suzanne, coconut."

Suzanne came running up to Marguerite holding a fuzzy, brown, round object. “Look what Andrew bought me, Margot! He got it from the ship recently returned from the Indies. It’s called a coconut, and has milk inside. The only difficulty is how to get it out.”

“Do you think we should open it ourselves?”

“Yes, then we can surprise everyone.”

“Well, at least we got it open,” Marguerite said a couple of hours later.

“Yes, but what will Percy and Andrew say when they come back and find coconut milk all over the kitchen, and us covered in the meat?”


	5. The Pimpernel's Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Suzanne's coconut open, the ladies find something else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Suzanne, horses."

Suzanne and Marguerite slipped out of the kitchen, after cleaning themselves and it up as best they could. “We’re still going to get teased, but we can’t do any better right now. Let’s go look at the horses,” Suzanne suggested.

They entered the stables, anxiously awaiting when Percy and Andrew would return.

“This one’s mine,” Marguerite said as they stopped in front of a stall containing a dainty bay mare. “Percy gave her to me after we returned from Calais.

“And this one’s Percy’s,” she said of a big black horse. “Percy liberated him from Chauvelin a few months ago.”


	6. Why Chauvelin Can't Stand Marbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chauvelin falls flat on his face in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Chauvelin, bouncy."

“We’ll catch the Englishman this time!” Chauvelin exclaimed to his men as they chased a shadowy figure through the streets of a small town. Chauvelin had been sent there after receiving a report that the Scarlet Pimpernel had been seen in the area, but not captured.

They ran on, intent only on keeping the man ahead of them in sight, when all of a sudden...

“Let them go!” A voice came through the night air, and immediately hundreds of small objects came bouncing in front of Chauvelin and his men, making them trip and go sprawling flat on their faces.


	7. The Popcorn Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite learns of a delicious treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Blakeney, popcorn."

“Percy, come quickly!” Marguerite searched through Blakeney Manor for her husband.

“Yes, m’dear? Has Chauvelin landed on our shores?”

“No, nothing like that. A ship has arrived from America, and Suzanne told me it had a strange food aboard. They call it ‘popcorn.’ You hold it over a fire until it explodes, then eat it. Suzanne said it was quite delicious.”

“And I assume that you wish to go obtain some of this food, and experiment on myself and our friends to see if it’s acceptable to eat. Just don’t waste any on Chauvelin if we decide it is good.”


End file.
